


Pushing the Limits

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam is hurt but not enough to keep him from going after what he wants.





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pushing the Limits  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 485  
**Summary:** Sam is hurt but not enough to keep him from going after what he wants.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 20](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2839965.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1248541/1248541_original.jpg)

As carefully as he could Dean helped Sam remove his bloody and tattered shirt. But despite how gentle he was trying to be he could see Sam tense with each pull of the fabric across his abused skin. Rage swelled within him as he tossed the useless garment into the trash, he really wanted to destroy everything involved in torturing his brother and causing him immeasurable pain.

“Sorry.” Dean whispered as his brother hissed in pain. He had seen Sam in worse shape but for some reason this time it felt different. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch that had done this and then he wanted it brought back to life just so he could do it all over again. 

He glanced up and caught Dean staring at the door and quickly spoke, “Dean.” Sam called his name through clenched teeth. “Don’t.”

With reluctance in his every move Dean turned back to face his brother. “I want to kill the....”

“I get it, Dean. I do.” Sam tightened his hands into fists as pain raged through him. “But right now I need you here. I can’t do this alone.”

Dean gave a stiff nod before he leaned closer to Sam. “Okay, what do you want to do first check wounds or shower?” 

He didn’t think many of his various cuts would need stitches. They were probably all just shy of being deep enough to be stitched up but he would love a shower to wash away the dried, matted blood in his hair and on his skin. “Shower. Definitely.”

“Shower it is.” 

Within seconds Dean had managed to get Sam in the bathroom with the shower running. “Can you manage from here?”

Sam knew he should tell Dean to get out of there, that he could handle the rest by himself but for some reason he couldn’t make his mouth form the words. “I don’t think... I can barely stand but it’s okay.” He knew he was pushing the limits but he couldn’t... no he didn’t want to stop. “I can try, if you don’t....”

Without a word Dean quickly removed his own clothing before he slid his arm around Sam to help him step into the shower.

Sam’s knees buckled but whether because Dean was naked and touching him or actual pain he would never tell.

Dean tightened his arm around him as they stepped under the spray of the warm water. “It’s okay, Sammy, I’ve got you.”

“Yes, you do.” Sam mumbled beneath his breath as Dean gently began to wash away the blood from his body. He bit back a groan as his brother’s soapy hands caressed down his chest and across his stomach. This wasn’t exactly the way he had imagined, hoped, dreamed of Dean touching his naked body for the first time, he bit back another groan as Dean’s hands slid lower, but it would definitely do.


End file.
